A Second Profession
Overview Summary :1. (one of the following): :*To take Warrior as your second profession, follow the road northwest from town, continue along the road as it turns into Green Hills County, and talk to Warmaster Grast. :*To take Ranger as your second profession, follow the road southwest from town. Turn south at the bridge and follow the signs to Regent Valley. Talk to Master Ranger Nente. :*To take Monk as your second profession, follow the road southwest from town, enter Ashford Abbey, and talk to Brother Mhenlo. :*To take Necromancer as your second profession, follow the road southwest from town, pass through Ashford Abbey into the catacombs, and talk to Mistress Munne. :*To take Mesmer as your second profession, follow the road northwest from town to the theatre, and talk to Lady Althea. :*To take Elementalist as your second profession, follow the road southwest from town, continue past Ashford up into Wizard's Folly, and talk to Elementalist Aziure. :2. Return to Armin Saberlin for your reward. Obtained from :Armin Saberlin in Ascalon City Requirements :Prophecies Pre-Searing Character : Test Reward :*250 XP Dialogue :"Sir Tydus wants you to take on a second profession before you face the Charr, right? I think he is right to say so. A second profession gives you access to all of the skills and most of the attributes of that profession. This is a big decision, not to be taken lightly. You might wish to see trainers for several professions and learn a little something about them before settling on one. :Not just any trainer can teach you a second profession, but I can direct you if need be." ::Accept: "I'll take a second profession." ::Reject: "Sounds like too much trouble." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Armin Saberlin) :"There are trainers for every profession throughout Ascalon. I can give you directions if need be. Which profession are you interested in?" ::Option 1: "Warrior" ::Option 2: "Ranger" ::Option 3: "Monk" ::Option 4: "Elementalist" ::Option 5: "Necromancer" ::Option 6: "Mesmer" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Armin Saberlin) : Warrior :"Warmaster Grast is at the shrine to Balthazar in Green Hills County. To find him, follow the road northwest from Ascalon City and continue along the road as it curves into Green Hills County." : Ranger :"Master Ranger Nente is near the edge of the woods in Regent Valley. To reach Regent Valley, follow the road southwest from Ascalon City, but turn south at the bridge. Keep an eye out for signs that say Regent Valley and you should be fine." : Monk :"Brother Mhenlo is in Ashford Abbey. To reach Ashford Abbey, follow the road southwest from Ascalon City." : Necromancer :"Necromancer Munne can be found in the catacombs behind Ashford Abbey. To find Ashford Abbey, follow the road southwest from Ascalon City." : Mesmer :"Lady Althea is at the Actor's Theatre here in Lakeside County. From Ascalon City, simply follow the road northwest to the theatre. You can't miss it." : Elementalist :"Elementalist Aziure is all the way up near the tower in Wizard's Folly. To reach Wizard's Folly, follow the road southwest from Ascalon City and continue southwest past the village of Ashford." ::Accept: "Tell me about a different profession." (goes back to Intermediate Dialogue 1) ::Reject: "Thanks. I'll be on my way." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (by profession) : Warmaster Grast :"Are you certain? Taking Warrior as a secondary profession will give you access to all the Warrior skills and allow you to train in Swordsmanship, Hammer Mastery, Axe Mastery, and Tactics, but you must still bear the armor of your primary profession. :''Once you make this commitment, you will not be able to change your mind. Nor will you have the opportunity to try other professions to see if you prefer them.'' :Are you certain you want to do this?" : Master Ranger Nante :"You have shown you have great potential to be come a good Ranger. Taking Ranger as a secondary profession will give you access to all Ranger skills and allow you to train in Marksmanship, Beast Mastery, and Wilderness Survival, but you must still bear the armor of your primary profession. :''Once you make this commitment, you will not be able to change your mind. Nor will you have the opportunity to try other professions to see if you prefer them.'' :Do you wish to make this commitment?" : Brother Mhenlo :"You have shown you could be a good Monk. Taking Monk as a secondary profession will give you access to all Monk skills and allow you to train in Healing Prayers, Protection Prayers, and Smiting Prayers, but you must still bear the armor of your primary profession. :''Once you make this commitment, you will not be able to change your mind. Nor will you have the opportunity to try other professions to see if you prefer them.'' :Do you wish to make this commitment?" : Necromancer Munne :"You have shown some affinity for necromancy. Taking Necromancer as a secondary profession will give you access to all Necromancer skills and allow you to train in Death Magic, Blood Magic, and Curses, but you must still bear the armor of your primary profession. :''Once you make this commitment, you will not be able to change your mind. Nor will you have the opportunity to try other professions to see if you prefer them.'' :Do you wish to make this commitment?" : Lady Althea :"You have shown you have the potential to be a good Mesmer. Taking Mesmer as a secondary profession will give you access to all Mesmer skills and allow you to train in Illusion Magic, Domination Magic, and Inspiration Magic, but you must still bear the armor of your primary profession. :''Once you make this commitment, you will not be able to change your mind. Nor will you have the opportunity to try other professions to see if you prefer them.'' :Do you wish to make this commitment?" : Elementalist Aziure :"You have shown that you could be a good Elementalist. Taking Elementalist as a secondary profession will give you access to all Elementalist skills and allow you to train in Air Magic, Earth Magic, Fire Magic, and Water Magic, but you must still bear the armor of your primary profession. :''Once you make this commitment, you will not be able to change your mind. Nor will you have the opportunity to try other professions to see if you prefer them.'' :Do you wish to make this commitment?" ::Accept: "Yes. I'm ready to become a ." (goes straight to the next dialogue below) ::Reject: "I need more time to decide." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (by profession) : Warmaster Grast :"Congratulations. You now have two professions. Balthazar will guide you in using all your abilities to strike down your foes." : Master Ranger Nante :"Congratulations. You now have two professions. Melandru will guide you in using all your abilities to the fullest." : Brother Mhenlo :"Congratulations. You now have two professions. May the gods illuminate your way." : Necromancer Munne :"Congratulations. You now have two professions. Grenth will guide you in using all your abilities to punish those who get in your way." : Lady Althea :"Congratulations. You now have two professions. Lyssa will guide you in using all your abilities to confound your enemies." : Elementalist Aziure :"Congratulations. You now have two professions. May your studies teach you the balance between both paths." Reward Dialogue :"Choosing a second profession can be one of the most difficult decisions facing a young soldier, but don't be afraid you've made the wrong choice. There is no right or wrong choice. Every combination of professions has unique benefits and possibilities. Now it's up to you to take advantage of them." Followup *The Path to Glory Walkthrough This quest guides you to choosing your character's secondary profession. While not required to take a second profession, you will need to complete this before being able to enter the Ascalon Academy and leave Pre-Searing Ascalon. After accepting the quest, you will be offered a list of professions to ask about, the first objective in the Quest Log will change depending on the last profession you asked about. The only objective that will never appear is the one that matches your primary profession (even if you click on the option to ask about it, the objective will remain as the previous asked about profession). You need only do one of the quests listed below, but you can do all available quests (will not be able to get the quest that matches your primary profession), to increase the amount of experience points and in turn, levels you can earn prior to entering the much harsher post-sear world: *Warmaster Grast will offer the quest Grawl Invasion. *Master Ranger Nente will offer the quest The Ranger's Companion. *Brother Mhenlo will offer the quest A Monk's Mission. *Necromancer Munne will offer the quest The Necromancer's Novice. *Lady Althea will offer the quest A Mesmer's Burden. *Elementalist Aziure will offer the quest The Elementalist Experiment. At the end of each of these quests you will be asked if you wish to take that quest's profession as your second profession. Contrary to the wording of the acceptance dialogue when asked if you want to accept your current selected secondary profession, you will eventually be able to change your secondary profession, but not before attaining Ascension, which occurs quite some time after leaving the training region, so is still an important decision, but not absolutely permanent. Once you accept a second profession, any of the listed quests that you did not do will become unavailable to you. It is possible to choose the secondary profession before taking this quest (in which case, you will immediately receive the reward). Notes *The ordering of the professions in Armin's Intermediate Dialogue 1 are not in the usual order as shown in most other places within the game, but have been listed here as shown in-game. *The Accept icon during Intermediate Dialogue 3 is different for each secondary profession, for example, looks like a shield for Warriors, is a paw print for Rangers, a flame for Elementalist etc. Category:Prophecies quests